A voice telecommunications network in one example allows a user to place a telephone call to another user of the voice telecommunications network. For example, the voice telecommunications network comprises a public switched telephone network (“PSTN”). The voice telecommunications network employs a call monitor system to monitor telephone calls. For example, the voice telecommunications network may activate the call monitoring system to monitor a conversation in the telephone call. The call monitoring system in one example intercepts the telephone call. Security and/or law enforcement agencies may use the call monitoring system to eavesdrop on the conversation in the telephone call between the users. As one shortcoming, the call monitoring system is available to monitor only public switched telephone network telephone calls.
An internet protocol (“IP”) network in one example allows a user to place an internet protocol call to another user of the internet protocol network. The internet protocol call may transfer voice, data, and/or video content between the users of the internet protocol network. As one shortcoming, the internet protocol network lacks a call monitoring system to monitor the internet protocol call.
Thus, a need exists for a call monitoring system for internet protocol calls in a internet protocol network.